


Carols and Cuddles

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fun, Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Day 4 of my 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar. Steve, Bucky and the reader are enjoying a quiet evening at home when they get a very, not so very unexpected surprise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas Celebration Calendar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559503
Kudos: 31





	Carols and Cuddles

It's a quiet evening at home for Steve, Bucky, and Y/N. They had just finished throwing away the cartons from their take-out sushi dinner and were settling down in front of their roaring fireplace, each with a glass of eggnog when there came a firm knock on their front door. The three of them shared a confused glance before Steve stood and slowly walked to the door, the other two right behind him, each holding one of the handguns that were hidden beneath the coffee table.

Steve took a deep, bracing breath before opening the door. Instead of the possible assassins or other bad guys they thought might be on the other side, they were met with a group of around 25 college and high school children, all carrying candles. As soon as the heavy oak front door opened they launched into their first song, which just happened to be Jingle Bell Rock.

Bucky and Y/N both carefully placed their weapons onto the tables on either side of the door before stepping out onto the front porch with Steve. The trio stood, arms wrapped lovingly around each other as they listened to the children sing, Bucky even quietly joining in.

As the children finished their last song, each of them placed a roll of folded $100 bills into the donation bucket one of the kids was holding. Steve discretely disappeared into the house while y/n and Bucky stayed outside, talking to the kids. "Thank you all so much, that was very beautiful," Y/N smiled and Bucky chimed in,

"I haven't heard such beautiful caroling since the Christmas of '38 when my ma took me, my sisters and Steve to Rockerfeller Center to see their annual tree lighting ceremony." Bucky got a far off look in his eyes as he thought back to that night, and the following week that Steve was stuck in bed with pneumonia. 

The kids were just about to move on when Steve stepped out of the house with a tray full of to-go cups filled to the brim with hot chocolate. "Come get something warm to drink before you kids go, we don't want you guys getting sick in this cold," he called cheerfully as he started passing out the steaming cups.

The kids all swarmed towards the promise of heat while y/n and Bucky stood back a bit. "It's a good thing you insisted on making that big batch earlier, and that you got those to-go cups the other day," Bucky whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I may have overheard Peter and Ned talking about some of their classmates going caroling over the next few weeks to raise money for the local animal shelter the other day. I figured we might as well give them something warm to drink for all of their efforts," she whispered back before quickly pecking his lips.

Once all the cups and kids were gone Steve walked over to his best girl and guy, wrapping them up in a warm hug. "That was beautiful, but now I'm freezing. What do you two say we go in and snuggle under the blankets with a movie?" he suggested as they started walking back inside.

The other two shared a conspiratorial look before y/n turned to Steve. "I say... last one in bed has to turn off the lights!" she calls before dashing inside and up the stairs to the amused laughter of her boyfriends.


End file.
